Partners
by TVFan2012
Summary: A piece exploring the relationship between Lynley and Havers. Tag: S3:01 In Pursuit of the Proper Sinner. DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters of Inspector Lynley Mysteries nor its creative content.


Lynley S3.01

Havers was heartily sick of Sergeant Hankin and toeing the line. As she sat in the pub wit DI Lynley, his arm casually draped over the seat behind her, she poured out her frustration. "He's the sergeant, I'm the constable. He's the local, I'm the blow. He's the MAN, I'm the woman!"

Of course, she knew there would be no point in outright accusing him of sexism, and let the subject drop. Lynley, for his part knew how difficult it was for her to be placed in a position of having to answer to a man like Hankin whose skills and instincts were so obviously inferior to her own.

Despite his sympathy for her, his professionalism won out, and he wouldn't let her persistence sway him to allow her any special favours that belied her rank – no matter how much he wanted to.

Havers had the uncanny ability to make his blood boil and yet inspire the most tender of emotions in him – all at the same time!

Later that evening, just as Lynley was about to lose patience with Hankin's lack of prudence – Hankin had been insisting that they interrogate the pimp, much to Lynley's annoyance – his phone rang. "Excuse me. That'll be my wife."

"Hiya, darling." But instead of Helen, it was Havers on the other end of the line. What an ironic twist, he would later muse when Helen, in a fit of pique, would liken his relationship with Barbara to an affair.

In the end, largely due to Havers's intuition (and failure to follow orders), the case was solved. Of course, despite himself, he couldn't help but admire her persistence – even in the face of considerable disapproval which he knew weighed heavily on her, she didn't give up. Indomitable spirit is what he secretly considered it, but never said anything since he wasn't quite sure how it would impact their relationship. It would definitely not do for her to know just how much her rebellious streak appealed to him.

Since their first case, they had been growing closer. Barbara's prickly exterior had been softening and he was often surprised by her humour and wit. At times, he even fancied that a friendship was forming between them; if not a friendship, then at least a collegial bond.

That all changed when she got demoted. Her lower rank didn't allow them to work as closely as before, and there was a new coolness that permeated all their dealings. A coolness that Lynley failed to fully comprehend until Barbara, confused by his assertion that his loyalty to her not Webberley was manipulated to keep them in line on the Eugenie Martin case, burst out: "Why the hell do you think I've resigned? You got me demoted. You betrayed me."

Feeling exasperated, but also determined to set her straight about the fight he'd put up for her, he responded: "Aaah, just use your head, Havers… Listen! You were not meant to know this. Webberley wanted to have you sacked. I had to _persuade_ him to let you stay. Which is why I wasn't going to let you throw it all away."

She stared at him, speechless, as he handed her her resignation letter. The tension between them was palpable as Barbara visibly processed this new information, and the extent to which he's risked his own position – for her. No one had ever done that for her before, and she was feeling more than a little contrite about the distance she had put between them lately. She was saved from having to respond to this revelation by the ringing of Lynley's phone.

As it turned out, this would not be the last revelation that revealed the extent of Lynley's esteem and care for Barbara Havers during this case. Barely holding himself together after another emotional encounter with Helen, all he could think to say was: "Helen's pregnant. And you leave in 25 days."

"24…" came Havers's cheeky response. True to form, when Barbara became flustered, which she was by the wealth of meaning in that small statement, she resorted to prickliness or, in this case, deflection.

Thomas Lynley, for all his poise, polish and outward control was, as Barbara had discovered, a deeply emotional and sensitive man – a toff with a heart she'd called him on more than one occasion. Whereas Barbara had always tried to hide her emotions and sensitivity behind a brash and prickly exterior for fear of appearing weak, she realized that these qualities in Thomas Lynley lent him strength and an appeal which she was hard-pressed to resist.

After another particularly heated exchange about the relevance of Webberley's love letters to the case, and the repercussions of concealing evidence, he flayed her once again with his heartfelt confession: "What I'm trying to say… If you're leaving, if you're really leaving, I'm going to miss you."

With just a few words, he managed to soften her and yet, this was no game of manipulation. Despite wringing a compromise from her, he handed over complete control of revealing the letters, pending their relevance, by giving her the only key to the lock box.

Between them, there existed a real bond forged out of trust and genuine care. Lots of people assumed that Barbara benefitted the most from their partnership, but those closest to them (including Lynley and Havers themselves), recognized how well they balanced each other.

Barbara poked and prodded and never gave up, and in turn Tommy, with his unique brand of charm and sensitivity, was the only one to really breach the minefield that was Barbara Havers.

They cheered each other on and were there to pick up the pieces, comfort and push when necessary.


End file.
